


關於失眠這件小事

by cstone9876



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: Gavin總是睡不好。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 16





	關於失眠這件小事

Gavin總是睡不好。

他難以入眠，因為他的視網膜上鐫刻了太多駭人的景象，只要一閉上眼，那些常人無法承受的場景就會浮現在黑暗之中。

他總在黎明尚未到來時清醒，因為他重複作著一個夢。在夢裡，他看見屍橫遍野，聞見腐肉的腥臭和釱的金屬嗆味。他覺得手裡很沉，低頭一看，他握著一把槍，雙手被血液浸泡一般赤紅，又似大海一樣湛藍。回過頭去，仿生人殘破的機骸堆積如山，而躺在他腳下的是——

「早安，警探。」

RK900遞給他一杯熱騰騰的咖啡，不是在警局，是在Gavin家裡的廚房。

「今日底特律多雲天氣陰，降雨機率百分之七十。在您睡眠期間沒有任何您感興趣的新聞報導。早晨九點開例會，您還有三份未完成的結案報告尚未提交，一個追蹤中的案件需要報告。下午兩點……」

「啥？」Gavin大聲地問。

「您需要明確指出您這個疑惑所針對的句子，好讓我為您做進一步的說明與分析。」

Gavin看著RK900，一臉焦躁又惱怒，「你沒幫我提交結案報告？」

「警探，您忘了嗎，上週的例會中隊長表揚了Connor，稱讚他的報告無懈可擊。您當時嗤之以鼻，說：『操，無懈可擊，不過就是塑料腦袋。』接著要求我接下來的一週不插手您的報告事宜。」

忘了。

Gavin覺得頭很痛，他一口喝掉杯中的咖啡，「當我沒說過，你現在幫我寫了交上去。」

RK900的光圈黃了幾秒，然後說道，「報告提交完成。」

「全部？」

「全部。」

Gavin嗯了一聲，把杯子塞給RK900。頭還是疼。

「警探，有件事我覺得應該告訴您。」RK900用那種掃描的眼光看著Gavin。

「應該告訴我就他媽的趕緊告訴我，支支吾吾的跟個娘們似的。」操，他的阿斯匹靈呢。

「紀錄顯示，您在過去一個月脾氣暴躁的時間增加了百分之二十五，合併注意力不集中、健忘等症狀。而現在您有些微的心律不齊和高血壓，這些都是長期睡眠不足會出現的後遺症。」

Gavin停下在抽屜裡尋找止痛藥的手。他深呼吸，然後瞪向RK900。

「你以為老子樂意？操。」

「我擔心您的精神狀態無法負荷較高強度的外勤任務。」

「那你要怎樣？上報？」

「不，警探。」RK900的表情柔和下來，「我是您的仿生人，在您沒有明確危險之前我不會違背您的意願擅自行動。」

「那你說這些純粹是想噁心我還是怎麼著？」

「我是在想——您或許應該嘗試一些可以改善睡眠品質的方式。」

「要老子吃藥門都沒有。」

「不是藥物，而是更溫和一點的方法。」

「廢話少說。」

「英國研究指出，與人同床共枕可以有效改善百分之七十以上的睡眠品質，其科學原理可能是由於人類的體溫和精神上……」

「停。」Gavin向前一步，把RK900按在自己和流理台中間，「說了這一堆，你只是想上我的床？」

「我必須指出，我已經**上過您的床**了，警探。」

他們只有做愛的時候上床，結束之後跟其他時間，Gavin都會把RK900趕到客廳待機。

Gavin不喜歡跟人**一起睡覺**，他試過幾次，結局總是他翻來覆去睜著眼睛看天亮，還有一次對方的打呼聲吵得他差點一槍斃了他。Gavin對於床上有另一個人這件事實在沒什麼太好的印象。

「免談。」

可接下來的一整天，Gavin腦子裡都在想這件事。例會的時候心不在焉，被訓了一頓，他自己都不知道究竟是睡眠不足的症狀還是因為他腦中一直浮現RK900睡在他床上的畫面。

到了睡前，他終於受不了了。Gavin已經關了燈躺上床，卻怎麼樣也無法停止想像RK900躺在他身邊的重量。他是仿生人，不會有人類的生理現象，就試一次，不行再把他趕回去——

「喂，塑料。」

「警探？」在客廳準備進入待機的RK900應聲。

「到我床上來。」Gavin拋下這一句話，轉身回到房間。

他躺在床上，背對房門，聽見RK900進了房間，帶上門。然後在莫名的緊張中，Gavin感覺到另一邊的床鋪下沉。他的胃翻攪起來，果然還是叫他滾出去吧。

但是基於某種說不出來的理由，Gavin沒有這麼做。他自己都不知道為什麼。

「我熄燈了。」RK900說道，遠端遙控關掉了夜燈，「全暗的環境對於睡眠也有幫助。」

「多管閒事。」Gavin背對著他，在一片讓人不安的黑暗中閉上了眼睛。

絕望。一開始總是這樣。在夢境裡的Gavin只能感覺到這個。

先是強烈的絕望感，然後是血，各色的血液流淌在他身邊，蜿蜒成一條條艷色的河流。不管他逃到哪裡，都是屍體，還有腐鏽的金屬味。

他在警局，所有人都死了。就像他生命裡所有曾經擁有的事物，全都離他而去了。Gavin知道是誰殺了他們，他也知道是誰奪走了自己曾經擁有過的東西。

低頭，滿手的血和釱，還有一把閃閃發亮的槍。

是他自己。

他總是把自己珍視的東西親手打碎。

因為Gavin Reed是個混帳，他不配擁有什麼。

就連出現在他生命中最好的、他最不願意傷害的——

「警探。」

他回頭，腳下沒有人。

RK900站在他面前，一身潔白，像是天使，像是世上一切的美好，像是Gavin最不配擁有的東西。

Gavin舉起槍，無數次地，他必須這麼做，他必須——

「Gavin。」

RK900向前走，而人類始終沒能扣下板機。RK900握住他的手，奪去了槍，然後輕輕地，悄無聲息地，吻了他。

一切都消融了。

不管是屍體也好、紅色和藍色也好，全都不在了。Gavin的眼中只剩下白色，亮得刺眼又溫暖得燙人。

他還有衝動要搶回那把槍，但是連它也消失了。RK900的手裡只有他的手，緊緊地，一直握著，推也推不開。

白色的，純白色的光——

「……探、Reed警探……Gavin！」

人類清醒過來。睜開眼，被窗戶射進的光線刺激得翻身，然後落到了一個懷抱裡。

「Nines？」

「早安，警探。再不叫醒你，我們就要遲到了。」RK900低聲說道，像是哄著一個孩子。

Gavin看了一眼窗外升起的朝陽，然後放棄似地倒回RK900的身上。

「今天請假。」他說，「我要好好睡上一覺。」

-FIN-

有人跟我說過，光就是愛，是可以消融一切的力量。


End file.
